Kulinda/Main article
Kulinda is a female hamerkop. She is the mother of Ona. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Ono and the Egg" While on patrol, the Lion Guard witnesses a stampede of hyraxes. They wonder what the source of the stampede is and look up to see a harrier hawk circling overhead. Kion exclaims that hawks are not allowed to hunt in the Pride Lands, as it is not their territory, and Ono races after the hawk. Kulinda shields her nest from the danger and worries what will become of her egg with such a dangerous predator in the area. With the hawk gone, the Lion Guard congratulates Ono for his heroic rescue. Unbeknownst to the group, Kulinda the hammerkop watches in fascination and decides that Ono would make the perfect babysitter for her egg. Without consulting Ono, she carries her egg to Ono's nest and deposits it among the twigs. Later that day, the Lion Guard leads Ono back to his nest and praises him for a hard day's work. Ono is about to settle down in his nest when he feels Kulinda's egg and realizes that a hammerkop has left an egg in his nest. He reacts with confusion, wondering why a hammerkop would abandon its egg, and Kion resolves to find the mother and clear up the confusion. Ono comments that the egg is close to hatching and requires someone to sit on it in order to keep it warm. Bunga volunteers to keep the egg warm, but Ono worries that he will be too rough with it and decides to sit on the egg himself. In the meantime, the Lion Guard tracks Kulinda's scent across the Pride Lands to where she is building a new nest in a tree. Kion questions Kulinda as to why she had left her egg in Ono's nest, and she explains that she has been building a new nest in preparation for her egg hatching. She asks the team if her egg is all right, and they assure her that Ono is taking care of it. They then offer to escort her back to Ono's nest. Kulinda and the Lion Guard arrive at Ono's nest, only to find it empty. Kulinda begins to frantically call for her baby, and the baby hammerkop follows her mother's cries to Ono's nest, where the two finally meet each other for the first time. Mother and daughter begin to imprint on one another, and Ono watches in delight. After the imprint is complete, Kulinda thanks Ono for his help, and he warns her that baby hammerkops can get very distracted by insects. No sooner has he said this when he realizes that the baby hammerkop has gone missing again, and he, Kulinda, and the rest of the Lion Guard rush to save her from danger. Ono scopes out the area for the baby hammerkop and spots her wandering near the river. Fuli attempts to save the baby hammerkop from danger, but arrives too late to stop her from falling into the raging water. With no time to lose, the Lion Guard and Kulinda pursue the baby hammerkop down the river, only to watch in horror as Mpishi grasps the baby in her talons and takes off for the safety of the skies. Kulinda and Ono attempt to thwart Mpishi's plans, but Mpishi works together with Mwoga the vulture to keep the baby hammerkop from falling back into the Lion Guard's grasp. From the ground, Bunga works out how he can help Kulinda and Ono, and climbs a tree in order to reach the feuding birds. He manages to knock Mwoga from the sky, but Mpishi only takes the baby hammerkop from him and swoops out of harm's way once more. As Ono watches Mpishi fly away, he works out how he and Kulinda can work together, and the two flank her from the front and the back, forcing her to drop the baby. Mpishi crashes unceremoniously to the ground, where she is surrounded by the Lion Guard and forced to return to her own territory. After the rescue, Kulinda thanks Ono by naming her daughter "Ona" in his honor. The three then do the imprinting dance together, as Ono is now considered their family. "Return to the Pride Lands" When Ono returns from the Tree of Life, he visits and dances with Kulinda and Ona. Physical appearance Kulinda is a slender bird with brown feathers that span her entire body, excluding her wingtips, head, and the underside of her tail. Her head is a slightly darker brown color, and the patches around her eyes are an even darker brown. Her wingtips are tan, with a muddy red border, and the underside of her tail is a deep brown. Kulinda has a long, pointed gray beak, and she stands on slender, blue-gray legs with long talons. Personality and traits Kulinda is a kind, motherly bird with an strong devotion to her daughter, Ona. She is very polite and friendly, but will exhibit a more fierce side when her loved ones are faced with danger. Gallery 2017-08-02-05_24_40.png 2017-08-02-05_41_07.png 2017-08-02-05_42_14.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles